Rockin Heaven - Kyusung
by cloudys93
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis bernama kim yesung masuk ke sekolah yang mayoritasnya anak laki-laki dan berurusan dengan geng berandalan tampan.
1. Chapter 1

Rockin Heaven

Cast :

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Sj Member

Warning! Genderswitch

Summary : Kisah seorang gadis yang masuk ke sekolah yang pernah menjadi sekolah khusus pria, dan berujung padanya yang harus berurusan dengan geng cowok berandalan tapi tampan di sekolah tersebut. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya ?

Ch. 1

" Di tempat itu aku bertemu denganmu"

" Yak kim yesung ! Mau sampai kapan kau kau berdiri di depan cerminitu hah ?! Cepat nanti terlambat". Yah begitulah salah satu keributan di pagi hari di kediaman kelurga KIM, seperti saat ini ketika sang ibu sedang memarahi anaknya yang terus menerus bersiap-siap namun tidak selesai juga padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah anaknya yaitu kim yesung.

" iya ibu tunggu sebentar, coba lihat aku. Seragam ini cocok sekali denganku yang modis ini". Yah begitulah kim yesung, gadis cantik, imut, baik hati namun err sedikit bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri.

" Apa yang modis ? Sudah sana cepat pergi". Usir ibu yesung sambil menyuapi adik yesung, kim jong jin. "sudah-sudah, yesungie ini untukmu". Lerai ayah yesung sambil memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada yesung.

Dengan sigap yesung mengambil hadiah tersebut yang berisi sebuah sepatu sekolah yang simple namun cantik. "ini hadiah dari ibu dan ayah karena kamu masuk sekolah baru". Sahut kembali ayah yesung, saat melihat anaknya yang berbinar ketika melihat sepatu barunya yang ternyata bermerk itu dan sangat diinginkan oleh yesung.

~ Sekolah

" mulai hari ini aku jadi salah satu murid di seoul high school, yeayy hwaiting!". Semangat yesung pada dirinya sendiri saat berada di gerbang sekolah. Dengan kecepatan penuh yesung memasuki sekolah tersebut.

" kelas 1.G, dimana ya ?". Yesung mencari-cari dimana letak kelasnya tersebut setelah adanya pengumuman dari pihak sekolah untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Disaat sedang mencari semua pandangan mata menuju kearah yesung. " kenapa semua melihat kearahku apa ada yang aneh denganku ? ". Ucap yesung. "sepertinya bukan, tidak ada yang aneh denganmu". Ucap seorang gadis di belakang yesung.

"huaaa, siapa kau ? Bikin kaget saja". Marah yesung ketika gadis tersebut mengagetkannya. "maaf, apa kau anak kelas 1.G ?". Tanya gadis tersebut sambil meminta maaf. " bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku anak kelas 1.G ?" tanya yesung ,karena penasaran bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu kalau dia anak kelas 1,G.

" saramu saat mencari kelas tadi sangat besar seperti memakai mic". Ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin. "benarkah ? Haha, maaf kalau begitu, namaku kim yesung , aku anak kelas 1.G, apa kau anak kelas 1.G juga ? Lalu siapa namamu ?". Cerocos yesung. "yak, pelan-pelan kalau berbicara, namaku kim ryeowook, ya aku anak kelas 1.G juga". Balas gadis tersebut, atau kita bisa memanggilnya ryeowook.

"hehe, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat, senang bertemu denganmu ryeowookie" balas yesung dengan senyuman lima jarinya dan jangan lupakan eyesmile yang sangat cantik. "kalau begitu ayo pergi ke kelas" ucap yeaung sambil menggandeng tangan ryeowokk.

Saat masuk ke kelas yesung langsung terpaku dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut, lalu... "huaaa ada perempuan ada perempuan" keributan langsung terjadi. Yesung yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menutup pintu.. BRAKK .. "a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kenapa kelas ini isinya laki-lak7 semua !?". Teriak yesung sambil menjerit dengan suara lengkingannya.

"loh kenapa kaget ? Apa kamu belum tahu kalo sebelumnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki" ucap ryeowook dan sontak membuat yesung menatap ryeowook dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti sekaligus kaget. "sekolah ini, sampai tahun lalu adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki dan baru tahun ini diubah menjadi sekolah biasa, oh ya dan satu lagi khusus di kelas 1.G murid perempuannya hanya kau dan aku".

"MWO ?!" . Kaget yesung saat mengetahu informasi yang baru diketahuinya ini. Disaat yesung sedang sibuk dengan keterkejutannya, seorang laki-laki berjalan kearahnya . "kenapa berisik sekali ? Apa kalian anak kelas 1.G ?" ucap laki-laki tersebut, yang membuat yeaung dan ryeowook kaget.

Yesung menoleh kearah belakang dan terkejut saat melihat murid laki-laki yang tampan tersebut. "ternyata ada juga perempuan yang mau masuk ke kelas ini". Ucap laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum yang membuatnya sangat tampan. "ah, iya kita sekelas, salam kenal aku kim yesung". Ucap yesung sambil tersenyum sangat cantik.

Laki-laki tersebut terdiam dan langsung maju kerah yesung kemudian berucap "salam kenal juga" dan dengan berani mencium pipi gempal yesung. Yesung langsung terpaku dan kemudian berteriak "a-apa itu tadi ? Seenaknya saja" marah yesung dengan pipi merah merona. Ckck yesungie, kau marah atau tersipu ,,

"Ayo" ucap ryeowook sambil menarik tangan yeaung untuk memasuki kelas. "dia itu ketua geng berandalan super junior". Sambung ryeowook. "MWO ?! berandalan ?" kaget yesung sambil melotot tajam. "ya, namanya cho kyuhyun". Sambung ryeowook lagi.

"c-cho kyuhyun ?!"

TBC ...

Hi, q author yang sangat baru salam kenal, panggil aja vee, cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang karya sakai mayu, jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita ya kan namanya juga terinspirasi.. Aku hanya meminjam nama disini. Kalau begitu pokoknya salam kenal and mind to revieww ? Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

Rockin Heaven

Cast:

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Other SJ Member

Warning : Genderswitch

Hari pertama sekolah yang diimpikan seorang kim yesung adalah mendapat banyak teman, saling berbagi cerita dengan teman dan menikmati indahnya sekolah tingkat high school bukannya mendapat banyak kejutan yang mampu membuat dia sering shock dan kebingungan. Apalagi dengan namja tampan namun berandalan bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

"cho kyuhyun itu adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, dia dan teman-temannya sangat popular di sekolah ini" ucap ryeowook ketika melihat ekspresi kaget sekaligus bingung yesung.

"Mwo ?! seperti drama saja anak yang popular selalu anak yang berkuasa, cih!". Jaga ucapanmu kim yesung siapa tahu kau bisa terjebak oleh pesonanya, ups. Setelah itu yesung mengikuti semua kegiatan sekolah seperti perkenalan sekolah dan lainnya dengan baik yah walaupun masih terselip perasaan kesal terhadap orang tuanya yang memasukkannya ke sekolah seperti ini.

Setelah semua kegiatan sekolah berakhir yesung pulang ke rumah, namun baru saja dia membuka pintu dia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya melotot kaget sekaligus memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah terlalu biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. "yak ! kalau mau melakukan kegiatan seperti itu lakukanlah di tempat lain atau di hotel sekalian supaya tak ada yang melihat, membuat mataku kotor saja" teriak yesung kepada kakak perempuannya Kim Hee Chul, ternyata kakaknya tadi sedang melakukan adegan _French Kiss_ dengan kekasihnya Tan Hangeng, orang cina yang sudah lama menetap di korea.

"Kalau mau matamu tidak kotor ya sudah tidak usah dilihat, atau pura-puralah tidak melihatnya" balas hee chul dengan santainya. "dasar eonni pabbo, bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihat atau pura-pura tidak melihat kalau kau melakukannya di ruang tamu ?" cerocos yesung tidak mau kalah menanggapi argumen kakaknya. "ya kalau begitu , copot saja matamu dulu sebelum melewatiku, mudah bukan ?". "MWO ?!" teriak yesung. "sudahlah kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, aku tau usia kalian hanya beda satu tahun tapi tidak harus bertengkar setiap hari kan ? dan untuk yesung, maafkan kami kalau kegiatan kami mengganggumu" relai hanggeng karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar mereka berdebat dan teriakan membahana seorang kim yesung.

"hahh, baiklah oppa, aku naik ke kamarku dulu" balas yesung dan langsung naik ke kamarnya karena dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat. Sampai dikamarnya yesung langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian, baru saja yesung ingin mengistirahatkan badannya di ranjangnya ibunya sudah berteriak memintanya untuk turun dan makan malam.

Makan malam di keluarga KIM cukup tenang kecuali yesung yang kadang berebut makanan dengan kakaknya, sampai "yesungie bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?" Tanya ibu yesung yang mengingatkan kembali tentang bagaimana yesung ingin protes kepada ibunya untuk masalah ini. "aku baru ingat, ibu kenapa memasukkan aku ke sekolah yang seperti itu ? kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, rasanya aku jadi ingin cepat pindah dari sekkkolah itu". "yakk, apa yang kau bicarakan anak nakal, pindah katamu ? kau fikir mencari sekolah itu mudah , lagipula untuk pertanyaanmu jawabannya sangat mudah yaitu biaya sekolahnya murah, hahaha". Ucap ibu yesung yang membuat satu keluarga KIM tersebut berhenti dari kegiatan mereka untuk menatap sang ibu yang seperti tante girang, ups…

"tapi kenapa harus di sekolah yang banyak laki-lakinya sih ? aku takut ibu" rengek yesung ke ibunya sambil beraegyo ria. "kan sudah ibu bilang, biaya sekolah di tempat itu murah dibandingkan sekolah umum lainnya, lagipula sekolah itu kan sudah sekolah campuran pasti sudah ada murid perempuannya walau tidak banyak, sudahlah tidak usah takut tidak akan terjadi apa-apa , jangan khawatir". Yesung yang sudah diberi pidato eh maksudku nasihat dari sang ibu sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, dan dia juga tahu kalau keluarganya bukanlah dari keluarga kaya, sang ayah membuka toko mie kecil yang terletak di samping rumahnya dan sang ibu hanya sekedar membantu sang ayah, dan orang tuanya masih harus membiayai sang kakak yang masih kuliah dan adiknya yang masih TK. Hal itu membuat yesung sadar diri akan posisinya sebagai anak baik yang tidak boleh mengeluh kepada orang tuanya dan saat sudah masuk sekolah nanti dia bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membantu kehidupan dirinya sendiri.

Acara makanpun selesai, setelah yesung pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Pagi hari yesung siap berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus, di jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua yesung sudah mulai kesal dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, pasalnya disaat guru sedang menyampaikan pelajaran hanya beberapa murid saja yang memperhatikan dan sisanya melakukan hal-hal konyol dan bodoh menurut yesung. Awalnya yesung hanya ingin mendiamkan tingkah laku mereka, namun ketika pelajaran ketiga yaitu matematika dimulai, yesung sudah merasa tidak tahan dan ingin berteriak kepada mereka untuk diam, baru saja yesung ingin berteriak salah satu seorang murid yang diketahui namanya adalah donghae bertanya "pak, saya ada pertanyaan". " ya , pertanyaan yang mana ? apa ada yang tidak dimengerti" ucap sang guru senang pasalnya ternyata ada juga yang mendengarkan pelajarannya.

"saya ingin bertanya soal ini pak, kalau dalam 3 menit bapak tidak bisa lebih baik bapak pulang saja", ucap donghae dengan perasaan tidak bersalahnya. Guru tersebut yang bernama kim young min mengambil soal tersebut dan mulai menjawabnya namun sayangnya dia merasa dipermainkan pasalnya soal tersebut sangatlah sulit untuk dipecahkan jawabannya dan membutuhkan waktu paling cepat sepuluh menit. "bagaimana pak ? bisa tidak ? kalau tidak bisa bapak pulang saja" ucap donghae dan diingiringi teriakan seluruh teman-temannya yang menyuruh young min seonsaengnim untuk pulang.

"yak, apa-apaan ini ? saya ini guru kalian, kalian dilarang untuk bertindak semau kalian sendiri" ucap young min seonsaengnim sambil menggebrak meja. Saat yesung hendak melerai tiba-tiba ada suara meja digeser dan …"pulang", ucap salah seorang murid yang ternyata adalah cho kyuhyun dengan suara dingin dan memerintahnya. Yesung yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. "aku bilang pulang" ucapnya lagi dengan nada suara yang menyeramkan dan tanpa disuruh untuk ketiga kalinya sang guru keluar dari kelas tersebut. "yeayyy" adalah ucapan yang terdengar dari semua penghuni kelas kecuali kyuhyun, ryeowook, sungmin (teman kyuhyun) dan yesung tentunya.

"dasar bodoh" ucap yesung karena dia sudah merasa sangat kesal, dan seketika kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. "dasar bodoh, masa kalian senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa belajar kalau tidak ada guru, kalau kau dan teman-temanmu tidak ingin belajar lebih baik diam atau lebih baik kalian keluar kelas daripada mengganggu anak yang ingin belajar" teriak yesung dengan kesalnya "apa ? apa yang kau bilang" ucap donghae dan eunhyuk berbarengan sambil menuju ke arah yesung, dan seketika kyuhyun menghentikan mereka, membuat yesung kembali berbicara " kau fikir hanya kau dan teman-temanmu yang ingin bersekeolah di sekolah ini ? kau fikir semua orang kaya sepertimu yang tidak perlu belajarpun bisa lulus ? apa kau tidak bisa berfikir hahh ?!.

Setelah yesung mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, kyuhyun berjalan kearah yesung sambil menyeringai dan jangan lupa tatapan yang tajam membuat yesung diam tak berkutik. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan yesung sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga membuat yesung memundurkan wajahnya. "kalau kau sebegitu inginnya belajar, kenapa dating ke sekolah ini ? atau kau memang ingin memperbaiki _attitude_ sekolah ini", "a-apa ?" , "kalau bukan itu alasannya, lalu apa kau sengaja dating ke sekolah dan ke kelas ini untuk kami makan ya ?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai evil, seketika yesung langsung mendorong jauh kyuhyun, "Yakk!" teriak yesung. "kyuhyun-a, kau mau kemana ?" ucap donghae kala melihat kyuhyun berjalan ke luar. "mau melihat bunga" jawab kyuhyun asal dan setelah itu semua teman-temannya mengikutinya. "kyuhyun-a, dia menangis" ucap kibum.

Sepeninggal kyuhyun, yesung menangis karena kesal, dan dia membuat janji dalam dirinya sendiri "awas kau cho kyuhyun, akan kubalas kau, huaaaaaaaaaaa eoma". Sementara itu disisi lain segerombolan anak alias teman-teman cho kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengambil sebuah tas milik kim yesung, sepertinya ingin mengerjai kim yesung. Jam sekolahpun usai, disaat yesung hendak mengambil tasnya didalam loker dia kaget karena tasnya tidak ada. Otak kurang jeniusnya pun langsung mengatakan kalau ini pasti ulah anak-anak bodoh itu. "yesungie, ayo pulang kenapa diam saja". "kau duluan saja, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan gerombolan bodoh itu, dahh" , "yak tunggu". Yesung berlari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan akhirnya dia menemukan kyuhyun dan teman-temannya di kolam renang sekolah.

"Yak, kembalikan tasku, kalian itu kenapa suka sekali mengerjai orang sih" , "kalau kau menginginkannya ambil sendiri" ucap eunhyuk dan donghae sambil mengangkat tas itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengopernya layaknya sebuah bola, yesung yang memang tidak tinggi kesusahan mengambil tasnya "yak, kembalikan tasku, kalian itu hanya orang-orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain, cepat kembalikan !". mendengar hal tersebut kyuhyun langsung mengambil tas yesung dan melemparnya ke kolam, yesung kaget melihatnya "kalau kau mau tas itu, buka bajumu dan ambilah sendiri" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "buka, buka, buka" ucap teman-teman kyuhyun. Yesung yang tidak bisa berenang sejenak dia diam di tempat dan…..


End file.
